Trois fois c'est magique
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Un nouveau visiteur temporel.
1. Chapter 1

Une fois n'étant pas coutume le manoir était calme, pas de démon qui débarque, pas de complot contre Wyat, pas d'histoire d'amour impossible, pas de perte tragique. En clair tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Profitant de ce calme plus que rare, Leo gardait son fils, moment trop rare à son gout. Confortablement installé sur le canapé il regardait avec confiance la prochaine génération de la famille, qui pour le moment se contentait d'agiter une peluche dans tout les sens.

Un choc sourd contre la porte d'entrée le tira de sa contemplation, craignant pour son fils, il l'envoya d'un geste rejoindre sa mère, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

La vitre depolie laissait seulement deviner une silhouette, apparement lourdement appuyé contre le battant. Avec précaution le fondateur ouvrit la porte, pour recevoir un corps ensanglanté dans ses bras.

Bien que surpris, Léo ne perdit pas pour autant ses moyens, après tout on était pas infirmier durant la deuxième guerre mondiale en étant choqué par le sang.

Refusant de croire aux coincidences ; à savoir qu'un …….., un gamin en fait, se retrouverait devant le manoir des plus puissantes sorcières de ce monde, sans avoir d'accointance avec la magie ; il entreprit de le guérir magiquement.

Malheureusement, un pouvoir plus grand que le sien, semblait contrer ses éfforts, un peu perdu, les fondateurs étaient censés avoir plus de pouvoir que n'importe quel démon, excepté la source, qui d'ailleurs n'était qu'un souvenir, il appella à l'aide :

« Chris ! »

Le second fils du fondateur apparu instantanément :

« Oui papa ? »

Léo n'eut pas besoin de lui expliqué ce qu'il attendait de lui, et l'être de lumière s'agenouilla à ses cotés pour guérir l'adolescent, mais rien n'y fit.

Le bléssé reprit un instant conscience, comme si la présence du brun l'avait aider, murmurant difficilement il lacha :

« Wyat……. son athannée…………pourvoir… trois……transfert. »

Chris se figea, l'adolescent venait du futur, c'était obligé, et contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, le voyage dans le temps n'était pas à la porté de tous. Lui-même n'aurait normalement pas pu faire ce voyage s'il n'avait pas été aider. En fait, à part Wyat, une seule autre personne avait la puissance nécéssaire à cela, et cette personne aurait du être en sécurité, car protégé par Wyat en personne.

Chris aracha son t-shirt et l'utilisa pour nettoyer delicatement le sang qui dissimulait les trait du jeune homme, en fait il savait déjà, mais il avait besoin d'être sur. Une fois le visage nettoyé, Léo put voir son second fils les larmes aux yeux et l'entendit distinctement murmuré :

« Alec. »

Même en ne sachant pas qui était l'adolescent, Léo avait bien compris que c'était un voyageur du futur, que Chris le conaissait et tenait à lui, et surtout que Wyat était responsable de son état. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme avait été suffisement clair, sans attendre, le fondateur se leva et dit :

« Emmene le dans le grenier, je vais chercher les filles. »

Il allait s'éclipser, mais resta, Chris ne réagissait pas il se contentait de pleurer totalement amorphe devant le spectacle du jeune homme mourant. Bien que répugnant à ce genre de pratique, Léo réveilla son fils d'une giffle en disant :

« Seccoue toi, on peut encore le sauver, emmene le dans le grenier ! »

Toujours larmoyant, Chris hocha la tête et s'éclipsa avec l'inconnu, tandis que son père faisait de même.

Une fois dans le grenier, l'être de lumière installa l'adolescent du mieux qu'il put et attendit le retour de son père, qui ne tarda pas. Apparement il avait tout de même eut le temps d'expliquer la situation aux trois sorcières, aussi était-elles toute pretes à commencer le rituel.

Mais quand Léo s'avanca pour soigner le voyageur temporel, Chris s'interposa :

« Non, il faut que ce soit moi, tu n"as pas de lien de sang avec elles, le transfert ne serrais pas suffisant. »

Léo seccoua la tête :

« Hors de question c"est trop dangeureux, le pouvoir des trois va passer au travers du corps de celui qui le soigneras et tu pourrais ne pas y survivre, moi je ne risque rien ! »

Léo se souviendrait toute sa vie du regard que lui lanca son fils, jamais il ne l'avait aussi triste et aussi determiné, sans un mot il lui disait clairement que ce serrais ainsi et pas autrement. Et bien que mort d'inquiètude pour son fils, le fondateur cèda :

« Allez-y. »

Ainsi fut-il fait, et Chris soutenu par le pouvoir des trois soigna l'inconnu. La dernière blessure refermée, il s'éffondra, trop faible pour rester conscient.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis tout se précipita, Piper et Léo s'occupèrent de leur fils, tandis que Phoebe et Paige s'interessaient à l'adolescent.

Chris fut imédiatement emmené dans la chambre de sa mère, tandis qu'Alec peu importe qui il fut, était mené dans le salon.

Une longue veille commenca alors, Léo, après avoir vérifier l'état de son fils et de l'inconnu, avait rejoint Wyat à l'école de magie, tandis que les trois soeurs se relayaient au chevet des deux malades.

Il était plus de minuit quand l'inconnu sortit de son sommeil, Phoebe était la seule à son chevet, Paige veillait sur Chris et Piper avait été forcé d'aller se reposer.

Un long gémissement douloureux, informa la sorcière que l'adolescent était réveillé, elle attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux et demanda :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Grimacant de douleur, l'adolescent lacha :

« Alec, je m"appelle Alec »

Phoebe hocha la tête :

« Pourquoi es-tu ici Alec ? »

Les yeux si bleux de l'adolescent se remplirent de larmes :

« C"était ca ou mourir de la main de Wyat, je n"ai pas eu le choix. »

Instinctivement, ou peu être parce que son empathie revenait, Phoebe passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme en parlant d'une voix douce :

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant, il ne peut plus te faire de mal. »

Alec sourit :

« Je n"ai pas peur de lui, je suis juste triste.

Triste ? pourquoi triste ? »

Il seccoua la tête :

« Je prefere n"expliquer les choses qu"une seule fois, quand les autres seront là je parlerais, d"accord ? »

Phoebe hocha la tête :

« Très bien Alec, mais l"un de nous devra rester auprès de Chris, il a mal supporter le transfert et il est évanoui. »

La réaction de l'adolescent ne se fit pas attendre, ignorant sciement sa fatigue, et le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer, il sauta à bas du canapé et se dirigea en titubant vers les escaliers.

La sorcière mit une seconde avant de se remettre de sa surprise, puis le rattrapa et prit son bras :

« Et où compte tu aller, dans ton état ? »

Alec la regarda dans les yeux et lacha :

« L"aider ! »

Sans autre avis il s'eclipsa, pour réaparaitre devant Paige, qui mit, elle aussi un instant à raliser que le jeune homme à demi-nu qui venait d'apparaitre devant elle n'était pas un fantasme mais bien le blessé de tout à l'heure.

Sans un mot, Alec s'approcha du lit et claqua dans ses mains avant de les passer au-dessus du corps de l'être de lumière. Quelque peu pertubée, par le spectacle, Paige ne tarda pas à appeller la cavalerie, en l'occurrence Léo.

Le fondateur arriva en même temps que Phoebe et tout trois restèrent stupéfait de voir le visage blème de Chris reprendre rapidement des couleurs, pour finallement émerger de son évanouissement.

A peine Chris eut-il reprit conscience, que Alec sombra à son tour.

« Ils nous font un numéro comique ? Je te guéris ! Je m"évanoui ! » demanda Paige.

Mais personne ne releva, Phoebe et Léo étant trop heureux de voir Chris réveillé, et ce dernier trop occupé et serrer Alec dans ses bras en murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible.

Après quelques instants, Léo demanda :

« Chris, tu pourrais nous expliquer qui il est et ce qu"il fait ici ? »

Chris leva les yeux vers son père et lacha :

« J"ignore ce qu"il fait là, et ……………..c"est mon frère. »

Une bombe n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet, Léo Phoebe et Paige restèrent stupéfaits un long moment, puis Paige bredouilla :

« Comment ca ton frère ? »

Chris, toujours occupé à sérré l'adolescent contre lui, haussa les épaules :

« J"ai besoin de te faire le dessin des abeilles et des fleurs ? »

Léo, ne laissa pas le temps à la sorcière de répondre et demanda :

« Tu veut dire que c"est un autre de mes fils ? »

Chris hocha la tête :

« Oui, le troisième et le dernier. »

Le fondateur acquiessa :

« C"est presque logique. »

Phoebe hocha la tête également :

« Oui effectivement. »

Mais Paige n'avait pas compris :

« En quoi c"est logique ? »

Sa soeur répondit :

« Réfléchi Paige, le pouvoir des trois, trois soeurs, trois frères, trois fois c"est magique. »

Chris intervint :

« Exactement. – Il regarda son frère avec amour et posa son front contre le sien en murmurant – Tu m"as manqué bébé. »

Puis il le tira sur le lit et le placa à ses cotés, avant de l'entourrer de nouveau de ses bras, et de dire :

« Il a besoin de repos, demain il devrait pouvoir tout nous dire. »

Les trois adultes acquiessèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Des trois la moins surprise était Phoebe, son intuition lui avait soufflé que ce garçon lui était proche tout à l'heure, et elle avait souvent pensé à la possibilité que la prochaine génération soit composé de trois frères.

Paige acceptait ce fait, comme elle acceptait tout ce qui venait de la magie, partant du principe que s'extasier et crier à l'impossible n'avancerait à rien de toute façon, donc autant accepter.

Léo enfin était le plus nerveux, et pour de bonne raison, après tout son moi futur avait été, ou serrait, au choix, un père éxécrable pour Chris, et rien ne lui disais qu'il avait mieux traité Alec. Le rejet premier que Chris lui avait manifester l'avait fait beaucoup soufrir et même aujourd'hui il faisait tout pour se rapprocher son fils.

Ils décidèrent de ne rien dire à Piper, au moins pour le moment. Après tout son état déconseillai les nouvelles trop surprenantes.

A la demande de Léo, Paige alla rejoindre sa soeur pour la rassurer, quand à lui il préfera veiller à la porte de la chambre où dormaient ses fils. Phoebe sourit en le voyant s'installer dans le fauteuil du couloir et dit :

« Tu ne serras jamais celui qui a abandonner Chris. »

Sans attendre de réponse elle penetra dans sa chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit fut sans histoire, et le lendemain matin, Paige, Phoebe et Léo étaient à nouveau au chevet des deux frères.

C'était une scène assez particulière que de voir cet adolescent pellotoner contre un jeune homme, mais l'amour intense qui émanait d'eux était si pur qu'aucune pensée équivoque ne prit place dans les esprits.

Devinant sans peine les questions qu'ils se posaient, Alec parla :

« Je vais tout vous dire, vous poserez les questions après si vous voulez bien. Comme Chris vous l'a dit, je suis Alexander Patrick Halliwell et j'ai 16 ans. Mon père est Léo Wyatt et ma mère Piper Halliwell.

Maintenant que les portes ouvertes ont été enfoncées, je vais vous racontez rapidement mon histoire.

Comme vous le savez maintenant je suis bien plus jeune que mes deux frères, et ca parce que mes parents ce sont séparés de façon plus net après la naissance de Chris. Il m'a dit que vous saviez aussi pour la mort de maman, tant mieux, comme ca je pourrais etre plus explicite.

Quand elle est morte, mon père ne c'est plus occupé que de Wyat, quant à vous deux – dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers les filles - , vous étiez trop seccouées pour être d'un quelconque réconfort pour moi. Ce n'est pas une critique, même à l'époque je l'ai compris, j'avais 8 ans, et la seule personne qui ce soit occupé de moi c'est Chris.

Malgré le fait qu'il me « volait » mon père, j'aimais tout de même mon autre frère, et entre eux deux je m'en suis à peu pret sorti.

Quand Wyat est devenu veritablement mauvais, je veut dire ouvertement, il m'a demander de choisir entre lui et Chris. Quelle arrogance !

Pour Wyat j'ai été un jouet, il s'occupais de moi quand ca lui faisait plaisir, et je l'ai toujours su, mais Chris lui était toujours à mes cotés.

Je l'ai envoyé au diable, et je m'attendais à ce qu'il me tue, mais j'était son jouet préféré, aussi jugea-t-il plus amusant de me lancer un sort. Un sort qui lui assurerait que je ne ferrais jamais rien contre lui, mais il ne pouvait pas m'empecher d'adorer Chris, et quand il est venu me demander de l'aide pour changer le passer j'ai accepté.

Mais Wyat à fini par le comprendre et cette fois-ci il ne voulais pas que je m'en sorte vivant, après tout je venais de lui prouver que même avec son sort j'était cappable de le déranger. Il a pris beaucoup de plaisir à me torturer lentement, mais il n'a pas penser un instant que je me servivrais de mes pouvoirs.

J'ai profiter d'un moment où j'était seul dans ma cellule pour tracé le symbole des trois et réciter la formule, et….. et me voila. »

Chris avait jeté plusieurs regards de travers à son frère, il le connaissait suffisement pour savoir qu'il avait du très largement minimisé les sévices que Wyat lui avait infligé, surtout au vu de l'état dans lequel il était arriver.

Le silence de la pièce était assourdissant, personne ne parlait attendant une suite qui ne venait pas.

Léo était sur des charbons ardent, d'un coté il mourrait d'envie de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de chasser cet air triste qu'il affichait, mais d'un autreil avait peur d'être une nouvelle fois rejetter par l'un de ses fils. Alec sembla le comprendre et dit :

« Je veut qu'une chose soit bien claire, TU ne m'a rien fait, je n'ai aucun griefs contre toi. Maintenant si mon père débarque soit certain que tu assissteras en direct à un très beau combat. »

Léo sourit doucement et hocha la tête avant de s'approcher du lit et de s'asseoir aux cotés de son plus jeune fils :

« J'ignore pourquoi je ferrais ca, ou j'ai fait ca, mais je suis désolé que vous en ayez soufferts tout les deux. »

Chris sourit à ce père qu'il avait appris à connaitre, et qui était si différent de celui qu'il avait laisser dans le futur. Alec se contenta lui d'un simple hochement de tête, en fait il ne savait pas plus que Léo de quel facon il devait se conduire avec lui.

Jugeant opportun de rompre le silence gene qui c'était installé dans la pièce, Paige demanda avec son tact coutumier :

« Et quel sort t'a t-il lancer ? »

Chris la foudroya du regard, tandis que les yeux de Alec brillaient de larmes contenues :

« On peut dire que ca n'a rien de méchant, il a juste tenu à ce que je conserve l'émotivité d'un gamin de 8 ans. »

Paige fit la moue, ignorant superbement le regard furieux de son neveu :

« En effet ca n'a pas l'air bien méchant. »

Chris perdit patience :

« Tu veut que je l'essaye sur toi pour voir ? »

En recompense, il recut un coup de coude de son frère :

« Comporte toi bien ! »

Retouvant imanquablement sa bonne humeur, Chris serra son frère plus fort contre lui :

« Ok bébé, excuse moi. »

Ce fut Phoebe qui les sortit de leur petit nuage de bonne humeur :

« Heu, je ne veut pas casser l'ambiance, mais si Alec à été torturer par Wyat ca veut dire……..

…….. que les maitres du jeu n'étaient pas ceux que nous recherchions. » termina Léo.

Chris soupira :

« Mais c'est qui alors ? Bébé, tu as une idée ? »

Alec seccoua la tête :

« Aucune qui ne releve pas de la pure fantaisie. Mais ne t'en fait pas grand frère nous trouverons.

- Tu as raison bébé, et dès que tu iras mieux, nous aurons un atout de poids avec toi. »

Alec sourit :

« Tu va me faire rougir. »

L'ainé rit :

« Allons bébé nous savons tout les deux que tu es bien plus puissant que lui ! »

Les trois autre hoquetèrent de surprise, et Léo intervint :

« Mais Wyat est le plus puissant sorcier qu'on ai jamais vu. »

Chris acquiessa :

« Exact, que VOUS avez jamais vu, mais pas moi. Le plus puissant sorcier, c'est mon bébé ! »

Phoebe demanda :

« Pourquoi tu l'appelle toujours comme ca, je veut dire il a 16 ans ca doit etre genant pour lui. »

L'interessé repondit :

« Tu oublie le sort, il est toujours actif, et j'adore que Chris prenne soin de moi. Intelectuellement je sais que je n'ai plus rien d'un bébé, mais émotionelement je ne peut pas m'empecher d'adorer ca.

D'accord, et en quoi l'as tu aider pour son voyage ? »

Alec rougit et dissimula son visage contre le torse de son frère, qui sourit en le voyant si timide d'un coup, il répondit à sa place :

« Je n'avais pas la puissance nécéssaire à l'ouverture d"un passage, Alec m'a permit de puiser dans sa puissance pour que j'y parvienne. – il se figea et reprit d'une voix plus sourde – C'est à cause de moi que Wyat l'a torturer. Oh dieux, bébé je suis tellement désolé, je…….. je m'en veut tellement j'avais jurer de te protéger et à cause de moi tu….. »

La main de son petit frère le coupa :

« Arrete tes conneries grand frère, c'est pas ta faute, c'est même pas la faute de Wyat, tu le sais et je le sais. Je veut dire, ce serrais aussi stupide que de reprocher au Léo d'aujourd'hui ce que notre père nous a fait. »

Le silence qui luirépondit lui mit la puce à l'oreille, devinant qu'on lui cachait quelque chose d'important, il pris sa voix la plus timide et irrésistible pour demander :

« Tu n'aurais pas oublier de me dire quelque chose grand frère ? Quelque chose en rapport avec Léo ? »

Chris lanca un regard de pur detresse à son père, qui ne manqua évidement pas de minimiser au mieux les choses :

« Ce n'est rien d'important Alec. »

L'adolescent afficha un sourire machiavelique pour répondre :

« Donc si ce n'est rien vous pouvez me le dire. »

Chris, qui avait juger plus prudent de s'éloigner le plus possible fut durement ramener vers son frère par une oreille :

« Explications ! » exigea le plus jeune.

Rougissant et baissant les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute le jeune homme marmona :

« Disons que j'ai pas été très gentil avec Léo, et il est possible que son visage soit rentrer en contact avec mon poing de temps en temps. »

Pendant un instant il ne se passa rien, puis Alec explosa :

« CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL COMMENT AS TU SEULEMENT OSE LEVER LA MAIN SUR LUI ? »

La reponse fut de nouveau un murmure, mais audible pour tout le monde :

« Parce qu'il t'a abandonner. »

La colère du jeune blond fondit instantanément, et il entourra la taille de son frère de ses bras :

« Oh grand frère, tu n'aurais pas du, je reglerais cette affaire moi-même quand le moment seras venu, et puis le Léo d'aujourd'hui n'est pas responsable. »

Chris hocha la tête :

« Je sais, mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai senti ma haine se réveiller il t'avait fait du mal, il t'avait repousser, je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner ca. »

Alec acquiesa et dit :

« Mais tu as été le meilleur des pères pour moi grand frère. »

Le brun sourit et le serra fort contre lui en murmurant :

« Je t'aime bébé, n'oublie jamais ca, tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. »

L'adolescent acquiessa :

« Je sais, je suis irresistible. »

Chris pouffa :

« Sale gosse va. »

Alec se détacha de son frère et se tourna alors vers son père :

« Léo, je vais être franc avec toi, ce que j'ai dit t'as surement blesser, et j'en suis désolé, je n'ai rien contre toi, je te le promet. Mais il est vrai que mon père m'a purement et simplement abandonné quand j'ai eu le plus besoin de lui, et Chris lui était là.

En plus je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je dois me comporter avec toi, je veut dire, tu peut devenir mon père, mais tu ne l'es pas encore, et si Chris peut t'appeller papa, moi ca me semble incongru, c'est un mot que j'ai rarement prononcé. »

Bien sur Léo avait eu mal en entendant son fils dire que Chris avait été le meilleur de père pour lui, mais il savait aussi que c'était la vérité, même si il n'avait encore rien fait, et ne ferrait sans doute rien pour cela. Mais il comprennait aussi Alec, à sa place il n'aurait pas su quoi faire non plus.

Souriant doucement il hocha la tête :

« Je serrais celui que tu choisiras Alec, mais je peut te jurer que je ferrais tout pour que ce que tu me repproche n'arrive jamais. »

L'adolescent sourit :

« Je sais maintenant pourquoi maman est tombée amoureuse de toi, tu es bien plus gentil que ce que j'ai toujours cru. »

Léo sourit à ses fils qui lui retournèrent, puis Alec demanda :

« Comment va t-on faire avec maman ? On ne peut pas lui dire qui je suis, ca lui ferrait un trop grand choc, mais je ne vois pas bien ce qu'on peut lui raconter pour expliquer ma présence et le fait que Chris refuseras de me lacher d'une semelle. »

Personne ne sut quoi répondre pendant un moment, puis Phoebe commenca doucement :

« J'ai bien une idée, mais elle risque de ne pas plaire, et présente certains problèmes. »

Chris lui fit signe de continuer

« Et bien, vous vous aimez, ca creve les yeux, vous pourriez faire semblant d'être amants. »

Alec éclatta de rire, tandis que Chris prenait une jolie teinte rouge, Léo, un sourire ironique aux levres dit :

« Tu oublie juste qu'elle sait que Chris était fiancé, et lui anoncer que son deuxième fils est gay, je ne suis pas certain que ce serrais moins risquer que la vérité. »

Phoebe hocha la tête :

« Je n'avais pas vu ca comme ca, quelqu'un à une autre idée ? »

Alec leva timidement la main :

« Et bien, ca dépend de toi tante Phoebe, dans le futur tu m'a dit que tu avais une vision où tu te voyait enceinte, tu leur a donner des détails ? »

La sorcière haussa les épaules :

« Pas plus que ca il me semble, Paige ? »

Sa soeur seccoua la tête :

« Tu nous à dit que tu aurais une fille. »

Alec fit une grimace :

« J'espere que vous me croirez sur parole mais je suis un mec. Mais si je me souviens bien des histoires que tu me racontais tante Phoebe, quand vous êtes aller dans le futur, vous avez vu que papa et maman aurait une fille non ? »

Phoebe et Léo hochèrent la tête, et le fondateur dit :

« Exact mais c'est Wyat qui est arrivé. »

L'adolescent soupira :

« Alors ca peut marcher, je pense que maman accepteras plus facilement que je soit son neveu plutôt que son fils, non ? »

Chris acquiessa :

« Oui tu as raison, et je pourrais toujours expliquer le fait que je te couve parce que je me suis beaucoup occupé de toi et que entre le sort et le fait que je soit ton seul élément familier ici, j'ai peur pour toi. »

Léo approuva :

« Ca me semble pas mal, on pourra lui dire la vérité après la naissance de Chris. »

**RAR :**

**Lunenoire :** Et oui, mais après tout c normal ca fait partie de ses pouvoirs.

**Yami ni hikari :** Ma plus fidèle lectrice, que ferrais-je sans toi ? Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ? Enfin, je te remercie d'être encore et toujours là.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec sourit :

« C'est bizare de me dire que je vais assister à la naissance de mon grand frère. »

Chris lui passa une main dans les cheveux et dit :

« Tu as suffisamment parler pour aujourd'hui bébé, repose toi. »

L'adolescent fit la grimace, mais ne tenta pas de protester, ce qui prouva à son frère à quel point il était extenué.

Alec s'allongea donc plus confortablement et ferma les yeux, il semblait tout pret à s'endormir quand il eut un dernier sursaut :

« Tu reste avec moi grand frère ? »

Le jeune homme lui ébourifa une nouvelle fois les cheveux en répondant :

« Bien sur bébé. »

L'adolescent s'endormi en souriant, il venait à peine de recevoir l'étreinte de Morphée, que son frère incanta :

« _Pour le repos de mon frère _

_J'invoque le silence de la pierre »_

Phoebe sourit à son neveu:

« Y'a un certain style, même si c'est un peu baclé. »

Paige haussa les épaules :

« C'est bien joli tout ca, mais on doit parler. Chris habille-toi et rejoins nous au grenier. »

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son père le coupa :

« Attends un peu Paige, Chris a promis à Alec qu'il resterais avec lui. »

La sorcière haussa les épaules :

« C'est plus un môme, il peut bien dormir sans son frère. »

Phoebe sentit sa machoire s'écraser par terre, pourquoi Paige était elle aussi méprisante avec son neveu ? Resolue à comprendre elle entraina sa cadette dans le couloir.

« Bon alors maintenant tu m'explique ? »

Paige haussa les épaules :

« Ch'ais pas, je l'aime pas, il a quelque chose qui me dérange.

Je veut bien, et même je peut comprendre que tu soit méfiante, mais ai au moins confiance en Chris.

C'est tout le problème, Chris est en adoration devant lui, il totalement incapable d'avoir un jugement objectif.

Admettons ! Mais que fait tu de l'état dans lequel il est arrivé.

Ca pourrait très bien être un stratagème !

Il était mourrant Paige. Que tu soit méfiante je comprends et c'est même normal, mais là ca devient ridicule. Non seulement tu n'as rien pour appuyer tes idées, mais à te comporter comme ca, tu va te mettre Léo et surtout Chris à dos. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Non ! bien sur que non……… Bon d'accord je ferrais un éffort mais ca ne veut pas dire que je vais lui faire confiance.

Très bien, on peut y retourner alors. »

Les deux soeurs rentrèrent dans la chambre.

Chris était toujours utilisé comme peluche par son frère, et Léo affichait un sourire niais devant ce tableau.

En les voyant entrer, Chris jeta un regard furieux à Paige tout en serrant davantage son petit frère contre lui. Il avait tout de l'animal protégeant son petit à cet instant.

Phoebe lui fit un sourire rassurant puis demanda :

« Maintenant qu'il dort et que ton sortilège l'empeche d'entendre, peut tu nous en dire plus sur lui ? »

Il haussa les épaules :

« Tu sait y'a pas grand chose à ajouter. Comme il l'a dit, je l'ai quasiment élevé. – Il poursuivit d'une voix plus basse, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs – C'est surtout à la mort de maman que ca a été difficile, le pauvre n'arretait pas de faires des cauchemars, je suis même pas sur qu'il est fermé l'oeil pendant le mois qui a suivit les funérailles.

Après coup je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir vu qu'il allait si mal, je m'en suis rendu compte en l'entendant sanglotter une nuit. En plus il avait toujours peur de me déranger, il disait jamais qu'il allait mal pour pas m'inquieter.

Il a put vous sembler plaintif, mais c'est certainement la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. – disant cela il ébourifa les cheveux de son petit frère avec un sourire fier – a part ca je vois pas quoi vous dire. »

Léo demanda :

« Il est vraiment aussi puissant que tu le dit ? »

Chris hocha la tête :

« Oh oui et plus encore, je sais qu'il a l'air frêle comme ca, mais quand il s'y met c'est vraiment impressionant »

Ce fut Paige qui posa la question à laquelle il pensait :

« Et tu es sur de lui ? »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

« J'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en n'importe qui. »

Léo et Phoebe acquiessèrent, apparament satisfait de cette réponse, tandis que Paige froncait du nez, signe qu'elle n'était toujours pas sure du nouveau venu.

Léo se leva doucement du lit et dit :

« Nous allons expliquer tout ca à Piper, enfin remanier legerement, - il se tourna vers ses fils – vous deux, vous restez ici, Chris, profites-en pour te reposer aussi. – Le jeune homme hocha la tête et le fondateur se tourna vers Phoebe – J'aimerais que tu reste aussi. »

La sorcière hocha la tête en souriant, Léo était mort d'inquiètude pour ses fils et malgré le fait qu'ils soient tout deux de puissants sorciers, il ce sentait mieux en les sachants garder par leur tante.

Sur ce, Léo et Paige s'éclipsèrent, tandis que Phoebe s'approchait du lit en disant :

« Je vais dans le grenier faire des recherches, soyez sages les enfants. »

Chris rit legerement :

« Ca me semble toujours bizare de le voir s'inquièter pour nous, mais c'est agréable. »

Phobe sourit tendrement à ses neveux et se rendit dans le grenier.

Pendant ce temps, Paige et Léo subissait un interogatoire en regle de la part de Piper :

« C'est qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Pourquoi Chris était aussi affligé ? Mais vous allez répondre à la fin ?

Ben pour ca faudrait qu'on puisse en placer une.

Très bien Paige je t'écoute.

Et bien voila, heu assied toi d'abord. – L'ainée des soeurs s'executa en gromellant et Paige reprit – Alors, il s'appelle Alec, vient du futur, est venu pour ne pas mourir, et ton fils l'adore parce que c'est son cousin. »

Léo leva les yeux au ciel :

« Tu aurais pu être moins brusque. »

La sorcière haussa les épaules :

« Mais non, comme ca tout est dit. »

Après un temps d'hébétude, Piper se reprit :

« Je croyais que Phoebe devait avoir une fille ? A moins que ce soit ton fils Paige ? »

Sa soeur seccoua la tête :

« Non, c'est celui de Phoebe, mais toi aussi tu devais avoir une fille à l'origine non ?

Oui. Qu'est-ce qui menacais sa vie ? Tu as dit qu'il était venu ici pour ne pas mourir ? »

Ce fut Léo qui répondit :

« Apparement les maitres du jeu n'étaient pas ceux qui en voulaient à Wyat, nous ignorons toujours qui est notre adverssaire. »

Piper hocha la tête :

« Oui, j'avoue que ça m'étonnait que des démons de seconde zone comme eux est la puissance nécéssaire à la transformation de Wyat, même avec les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient volé. »

Satisfait, qu'elle est crue leurs explications, le fondateur et la sorcière étaient pret à repartir, quand Piper demanda :

« Et comment ca ce fait que Chris l'adore ? Je veux bien qu'ils se connaissent et même qu'ils aient été élevés ensemble mais à ce point ca me semble éxagéré. »

Rassemblant son courage, le fondateur dit :

« Après ta mort, quand j'ai abandonné Chris, il c'est tourné vers Alec et l'a quasiment élevé avec Phoebe. »

La sorcière lui sourit doucement :

« Cela n'arriveras pas, ni ma mort, ni l'abandon, je sais que ton moi futur n'a pas eu conscience du mal qu'il faisait, mais toi tu le sait. »

Un peu ému de la confiance de son ex-femme, Léo hocha la tête en lui faisant un sourire de remerciement puis s'éclipsa avec Paige.

Ils venaient juste de partir quand Gidéon entra dans la pièce, toujours aimable et souriant il interogea Piper :

« Comment te porte tu aujourd'hui ? »

La sorcière lui sourit :

« Bien, merci Gidéon, j'ai juste été un surprise par l'arrivée de ce nouveau voyageur temporel. »

Le fondateur hocha la tête :

« Bien sur, et qu'est-ce que les autres ont trouvés sur lui ?

Et bien, c'est le fils de Phoebe, et il faut croire que les maitres du jeu n'étaient pas ceux qui en voulaient à Wyat, donc nous en sommes au même point qu'au début. »

Il garda son calme tant bien que mal à cette nouvelle, puis répondit d'une voix tout à fait normale :

« Dans ce cas je vais voir si je ne peut pas trouver quelque chose qui nous aiderais. »

La sorcière hocha la tête, sans réellement lui preter attention, et le directeur retourna dans son bureau.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir, les deux frères c'étaient réveillés et l'ainé avait bien l'intention d'avoir tout les détails que son « bébé » avait dissimulé :

« Bébé, le symbole des trois, pour être fonctionel doit être tracé avec un élément puissant, ou bien par les trois en personne. Alors comment as-tu fait ? Ne me dis pas qu'il t'avait laissé tout ce qu'il fallait à porter de main. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Alec baissa la tête et après un instant de silence finit par lacher :

« Mon sang, c'est avec mon sang que j'ai déssiné le symbole. »

Chris ferma les yeux avec force, dans une vaine tentative de se calmer, il avait beau savoir que Wyat n'était pas vraiment responsable de ses actes, il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas pardonner et CA, ca en faisait partie.

Alec sentit la colère de son frère, et lui passa les bras autour du cou en disant :

« Calme toi, j'aime pas te voir en colère. »

Le jeune homme se détendit instantanément, et après quelques instants de silence demanda:

"Pourquoi tu ne leur a pas dit la vérité pour le sort de Wyatt?"

L'adolescent haussa les épaules:

"Trop long et trop compliqué, décrire précisement tout les effets du sort m'aurait pris des jours, et puis je ne veut pas de leur pitié."

Chris seccoua la tête:

"Comme tu voudra bébé, mais elles pourraient peut-être faire quelque chose, tu ne crois pas?

- Non, Wyatt à lié le sort à mon énergie magique et à la sienne, même leur pouvoir des trois ne peut rien contre cela, le notre pourrait réussir, mais elles ne sont pas encore assez puissantes pour y arriver, et de toute façon, Wyatt n'étant pas dans cette époque, le sort n'a que peu d'effet. A moins que tu ne te lasse de me voir coller à toi.?"

Il avait murmurer la dernière phrase, craignant la réponse de son frère, après tout, cela devait etre pesant pour Chris d'avoir toujours son petit frère dans les pattes.

La réponse prit la forme d'une claque à l'arrière de son crâne:

"Arrete tes conneries bébé, j'adore que tu soit "coller à moi" comme tu dit."

Tout sourire Alec passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère, et Chris murmura:

« Tu m'as manqué bébé, tu n'imagine pas à quel point. »

L'adolescent nicha sa tête dans le cou de son frère et répondit :

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué grand frère. »

Chris sourit, ce qu'avait dit Paige était vrai, il était en adoration devant Alec, c'était instinctif, il ne pouvait pas s'empecher d'être constament inquiet pour lui, et le fait de l'abandonner dans le futur avait été la plus dur des décisions qu'il n'eut jamais prit. Il aimait son frère plus que n'importe qui, même Bianca n'avait jamais trouvé une place aussi importante dans son coeur, et la jeune fille l'avait bien compris, et si au début elle avait été jalouse, elle avait fini elle aussi par adorer le garçon.

Alec était adorable de nature, et le sort de Wyat n'avait fait que renforcer cela, tout le monde aimait Alec, pour certain cela prenait plus de temps que pour d'autres, mais personne ne pouvait lui resister, et le pire c'était qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. De toute façon, à part Chris, peu de personne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Pour lui son frère était tout, son héros, son père, son frère, et son modèle.

Ils s'aimaient aussi fort que c'était humainement possible.

Alec fut forcé par son frère de rester au lit pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait bien tenter de ruser le surlendemain de son arrivée, mais Chris l'avait immédiatement su, et après une « severe » réprimande ; enfin severe pour Chris s'adressant à son petit frère adoré, soit pas bien méchante ; le jeune homme avait demander à son père et à Phoebe de garder tour à tour l'adolescent.

Bien sur, Alec aurait pu s'éclipser, mais ca n'aurait pas été drole, et c'était le but, voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller sans que son frère le surprenne, ou qu'un des ses « geolliers » ne le sermone gentiment. En plus, il devait reconnaitre qu'il était véritablement épuisé, cela ne venait pas de ses blessures, ni même du voyage, quoique ce dernier representait une forte depense d'énergie, mais plutot de la méthode de guérison qu'il avait utilisé sur son frère.

Pendant tout le temps où il avait été le « prisonier » de Wyat, la seule magie qu'il avait put étudier et pratiquer, était la magie curative, aussi bien d'un point de vue angelique, que sorcier.Grace à cela, ou à cause de cela, au choix, il était certainement devenu le meilleur guérisseur jamais vu, et heureusement, sinon Chris ne se serait jamais remis du transfert de pouvoir.

Les techniques de guérisons angéliques, étaient simplistes, on se contentait de transmettre de l'énergie au corps du patient pour accélerrer des milliers de fois la cicatrisation. Mais dans le cas de Chris c'était l'âme qui avait été touchée, parceque c'était l'ame la source de la magie, et le pouvoir des trois avait ravagé la magie personelle de Chris. Alec avait donc du transmettre de l'énergie non pas au corps de son frère mais à son âme, procésus éreintant car très difficile. Même chez des jumeaux sociers, la magie restait différente d'un individu à l'autre, il fallait non seulement donner de sa propre magie, mais en plus l'accorder à la magie personelle du patient. Et c'était surtout cet astreinte de sa propre magie qui était éreintant, c'était un peu comme plier une barre d'acier pour lui donner une autre forme, à la différence que si la barre d'acier une fois plier gardait sa nouvelle forme, la magie cherchait constament à revenir à sa forme originale.

**RAR :**

_Yami ni hikari :_ Voila la suite, merci encore

_Kaena Black :_ La voila, et effectivement elle risque de péter un plomb lol

_Lunenoire :_ Très pratique effectivement.


End file.
